


Best Paired With Sass

by red_crate



Series: Gift Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Peter is a Fail Cook, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: “Don't worry. I'm not dating you for your cooking skills.” Stiles gives Peter a comical leer.





	Best Paired With Sass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelleAmante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmante/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Belle! I asked her for a short prompt as a gift. She requested Steter domestic fluff with a cat. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Stiles flops down on the couch next to Peter and hands him a wax coated cardboard box of lo mein and a disposable set of chopsticks. “Dinner is served.”

It's kind of adorable how pissy Peter gets when he screws up cooking a simple meal, something Stiles mastered by the time he was thirteen. The guy is good at so many things, and so very bad at cooking. Even with a recipe for a relatively easy chicken noodle casserole, Peter managed to somehow end up with soggy noodles and a burnt topping.

Peter sighs, clearly annoyed with his own shortcoming. “The recipe was too vague,” he defends.

Stiles snorts into his shrimp fried rice. “Chicken noodle casserole has like, what, like four ingredients? Two of them are even in the title.” He cuts his eyes over to Peter to find him glaring daggers. Stiles rolls his eyes and shovels a spoonful of rice into his mouth,speaking around it. “Hey, you've got the  _ grr, arg, scary _ thing handled in the relationship. I can cover dinner.”

He lifts his own container of take-out in jest, smirking when Peter rolls his eyes.

“I think I bring more than that to the table.”

Stiles almost makes the joke  _ “well, you sure don't bring the food” _ , but doesn't get a chance to because he's suddenly being aggressively nuzzled by their cat, Gigi. He freezes, shoulders hunching when Gigi starts nipping at the short hairs at the nape of his neck. She has jumped onto the back of the couch and curled loosely around his head. The purring is  _ loud _ .

He doesn't need to look at Peter to know he's smirking. Gigi was a rescue Peter picked up two years ago, but she adopted Stiles as her favorite once he moved in, to everyone's chagrin. Stiles doesn't even particularly like cats, though Gigi is pretty cool for a feline.

Except when she pulls shit like this.

After letting Gigi explore for a minute, Stiles hands his food off to Peter and reaches back to pick up the cat. She stretches in his hands, surprisingly long and fluffy. He pauses before setting her on the floor to kiss her forehead.

“You can't eat my hair, and you can't have my food, Gigi girl.” Stiles gently sets her on the floor, wiping off his mouth on the shoulder of his shirt.

She chirps at him twice, tail slowly flicking as she stares up at him, and Stiles can't help the fond smile on his face even if he's mildly irritated.

When Peter hands back his food, he says, “Maybe she’ll eat the casserole.” He gives Gigi an appraising look while she delicately licks one of her paws.

“She can't eat that. No one can, but especially not a cat.” Stiles shoves his elbow into Peter's ribs until he moves enough that Stiles can lean into his side. Once he's settled with his head pillowed on Peter's shoulder, he chuckles when he sees the pout on Peter's face. “Don't worry. I'm not dating you for your cooking skills.” He gives Peter a comical leer.

Peter flicks the clean end of one of his chopsticks on Stiles’ forehead. “No, you're dating me for my  _ 'grr, arg, scary’ _ abilities, apparently.”

“Yeah, that, and the orgasms. Those are pretty nice.” Stiles leans up, bracing a hand on Peter's knee, to give him a lingering kiss.

“Better than 'nice.’” Peter catches Stiles by the jaw and draws him in for another kiss.

Stiles hums contentedly, pressing a few light kisses along Peter's cheek and neck when he's released. “I guess.”

He catches the side of Peter's amused grin before settling back into Peter's side where it's warm and comfortable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).


End file.
